Dakishimeru Hoshii
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Robin siente un gran afecto hacia todos sus nakamas pero hay alguien en especial que la hace sentir... confusa?/ YURI. SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS. Es mi primer fic no sean malitos y leanlo. Dedicado a esa persona especial que tambien me hace sentir confudida.


**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece todo este trabajo es del gran Echiirio Oda! **

_**Bueno es mi primer fanfic y quisiera saber que opinan de el. Me gusta mucho el RoNa pero no significa que solo hare fics de ellas. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y sin mas preambulo el fic! **_

**DAKISHIMERU HOSHII (Te quiero abrazar)**

Cuando nos conocimos no nos llevábamos tan bien. Yo era muy desconfiada y reservada con los chicos. Poco a poco me fui encariñando con todos pero no fue hasta que me salvaron del CP9, de Enies Lobby, de la muerte que me esperaba que me sentí feliz con todos ya que me aceptaron a mí y a mi cruel pasado… Tenia nakamas que me querían y protegían tal como me dijo Saul antes de morir congelado, no estoy sola. Todos arriesgaron sus vidas para sacarme de ahí como fuera posible. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos antes de separarnos en Saboady fue divertido, con sus altas y bajas, pero fue grato.

Cuando fui separada de ellos a la fuerza en Saboady me sentí devastada como si una parte de mi corazón faltase, no sabía si estaban bien o no, no sabía donde se encontraban, me sentía destrozada… Quería verlos con todas mis fuerzas, no me importaba si tuviera que pasar cielo y tierra para volver a estar con ellos. Quería volver a ver las robadas de comida del senchou en el comedor, ver las peleas del cocinero contra el kenshi, escuchar las nuevas historias de fantasía del tirador, reírme con el estúpido atrevimiento del esqueleto, escuchar el clásico "SUPERR!" del cyborg, ver a ese pequeño y adorable doctor… quería ver esa cabellera naranja que brillaba con la luz del sol, esos hermosos ojos cafés que siempre tenían un brillo de alegría, su sonrisa, sus ataques de ira ante las divertidas y tontas situaciones que hacían los chicos, su habilidad para chantajear a los vendedores, quería ver que ella estuviera bien…

Cuando vi el periódico ese día con el mensaje que nos dejaba Luffy, sentí que la felicidad y tristeza me invadían al mismo tiempo. Felicidad porque vi que Luffy estaba bien después de lo que tuvo que pasar para rescatar a su hermano y ver que murió en sus brazos y que los volvería a ver a todos a ella, y tristeza porque sería en 2 años… Me puse a pensar en cómo seriamos en 2 años. Mis pensamientos fueron pasando de nakama en nakama hasta que pararon en ella… Me quede pensando en todas las conversaciones que surgían en la noche en la que hablábamos hasta quedarnos dormidas, en esos momentos que estábamos sentadas en la cubierta del barco leyendo, en como el cocinero era manipulado por la navegante para obtener todo lo que ella quería… me preguntaba si eso cambiaria en 2 años.

Cuando llego el día de reunirnos de nuevo me sentí feliz de volver a verlos. Me sorprendí mucho al ver cuánto habían cambiado todos, se veían y eran más fuertes, hasta el pequeño doctor me impresiono con sus nuevas y mejoradas transformaciones. Cuando la vi a ella vi que se había dejado crecer el cabello, su cuerpo dejo esa forma joven que tenia y ahora parecía toda una adulta, pero seguía siendo la misma navegante chatajeadora, agresiva, divertida y linda que había conocido…

Esa noche volvimos a dormir juntas en la misma habitación después de dos largos años. Antes de dormir hablamos de todo lo que vivimos en esos dos años de separación, reímos y lloramos con todo lo contado… antes de ir a dormir ella me abrazo… fue el mejor abrazo que alguien me había dado. Sentí su aroma a mandarina, el olor de su cabello y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo… ese abrazo era como para no soltarla nunca pero, para mala suerte, era ya muy de noche y estando ya en el Nuevo Mundo no era muy conveniente quedarse dormido… Cuando nos separamos de ese cálido abrazo me dejo queriendo más…

**Robin-swannn!** – Grito Sanji desde la cocina – **ya esta lista tu comida mi querida flor!**

**Voy en camino Sanji-kun!** – dice la arqueóloga desde su cuarto donde estaba guardando su pequeño diario en una de las gavetas de su mesita de noche. Robin llega a la cocina viendo el gran alboroto que ahí se formaba como siempre. Camina hacia la mesa para sentarse al lado de la navegante, esta le sonríe de forma cálida cosa que hace que el corazón de la arqueóloga se acelere, solo ella sabia como hacer que sintiera esos sentimientos que tanto la confundían. Algún día tendría que confesarle a la navegante su amor pero aun no era el momento, no sabía cómo decírselo o como ella reaccionaria, podía que no lo aceptara bien así que decidió reprimir ese sentimiento en su interior. Mientras solo podía soñar que esta con ella y decirle que le amaba.

Ya todos durmiendo Robin se quedo mirando como dormía la navegante profundamente, de vez en cuando ronroneaba como un gatito si le ponías mucha atención podías escuchar ese cálido ronroneo. En voz baja dice "Te amo, Nami" y luego sonrió. Se quedo dormida con esa sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que nunca más se separarían, ya que ninguno de ellos lo permitiría de nuevo. Los quería a todos a cada uno de manera diferente pero los quería… con ella sentía una clase de cariño diferente, sentía amor. Robin nunca quisiera estar en algún otro lugar sin que fuera con sus nakamas, su familia, con ella. No quería estar en un lugar diferente sin Nami.

**_~FIN~_**

**_Que les parecio? Dejen sus mensajes de felicitaciones, criticas, de muerte, cualquiera dejen reviews!_**


End file.
